


first date critters

by starksnack



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 8311
Genre: Date Night, Digital Art, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Iron Mouse and Captain Americat are getting ready for their first date together
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	first date critters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> for the prompt - iron-mouse dressing up for a date with captain americat

**Author's Note:**

> i literally got procreate last week so be gentle with me


End file.
